


Sanctuary

by Yosu



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Larxene centric, Mutually Unrequited, One Shot Collection, Past Child Abuse, i love u thunder bitch, larxene: hmm i dont have feelings (is clueless), xemnas? more like bastard!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 01:24:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yosu/pseuds/Yosu
Summary: Larxene was convinced at an early age -- nobodies don't feel. They can't feel.Until she met Marluxia.





	Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> marlar is the only valid het kh ship dont @ me  
> based somewhat on that one really good akuroku fic

Larxene is welcomed into Organization XIII on a soft, December morning in an equally soft alleyway in Traverse Town. Despite how soft everything is -- she's confronted by a man she doesn't know. She is confused, worried and most importantly, terrified.

“I-I’m what?” Larxene, at the ripe age of 14, shutters. The man in front of her -- way past her age and height. She notes that his hair is white -- white than any drop of snow she’s seen. His skin is tanned and he wears a simple black cloak, his eyes are yellow -- cat like in nature, similar to his cat like smile.

He smiles. “A nobody.” And he places a hand on her shoulder, setting Larxene’s stranger-danger off.

Larxene is only 14.


End file.
